


Let me be the one.

by skyblue993



Series: Jonnor oneshots [66]
Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Canon-ish, Connor Stevens is the perfect boyfriend, Future Fic, M/M, Mean girl reference, Private prom, fluff fluff fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 01:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11704311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyblue993/pseuds/skyblue993
Summary: Follow me on twitterorTumblrFeedback is always appreciated :)





	Let me be the one.

Words die in Jude's throat as soon as he steps through the threshold of his room. He freezes for a long, heart stopping moment. His eyes shooting open in a look of utter disbelief flashing across his features as he registers the changing in what doesn't even look like _his_ own room, anymore. He knows he should _at least_ let the boy know he's acknowledged his presence before his eyes but then he realizes that, aside from the soft candle lights set around the room and the lightnings hanging from the walls right where mistletoes are placed, the most breathtaking surprise of all is to find Connor, _his boyfriend Connor,_ sitting on _his_ bed with glistening eyes and breath visibly short in his throat when he greets him with a simple, "Hey, Jude."

Jude gapes at air, still completely incapacitated to utter some words out. Not even a yes, he realizes. Then, it's like something flashes in his mind at the familiar _words_ and familiar tone and that causes a huge grin to spread across his face. He manages to force words out and it's not really that much of a surprise when his voice sounds quite raspy as he replies, barely missing a beat. _"The Beatles._ "

Connor flashes that thousand watt smile of his as he stands up, visibly on buckling legs, and takes a step towards Jude. It's like being doused with fresh water on a hot boiling summer day when Connor's only two inches away from him. His eyes flicker to Connor's hand and without saying a word, Jude reaches for it. The moment their hands touch it's like Jude's completely sure he isn't day dreaming. Connor's hand is warm and soft and _real_ and that's enough to break all the uncertainties that flood through his mind at the moment because Connor _is_ here. In the flesh.

"You are here.." Jude breathes out, never daring to look away from their joined hands. As if a part of him it's still convinced that once he'll look into his hazel eyes, like the most beautiful dream, Connor will fade away.

Connor's grip tightens on his hand, a finger lifts Jude's chin until they're staring into each other's eyes. Jude's gaze follows the motion of Connor's mouth as he utters the words through a small whisper. _"I am here."_

It's like everything else got forgotten, Jude's eyes wander around the room once again taking in all the tinsels thrown around the room.

"W-what is this?"

There's a smug look on his face as Connor tells him with a shrug of apparent nonchalance, "You couldn't make it to the homecoming dance so I brought the homecoming dance _here._ "

"I-"

"What? " Connor beams at him. Jude just shakes his head, amusement, and shock still clear on his face as he says.

"I can't believe you are here and, and I can't believe you set this up." Then, like it's something Jude would have never expected to happen, not now nor in a million years, he adds, voice low and shaky. " _For me_."

"Weren't you expecting I would reach this level of sap? Wow, you just hurt my pride, Jude."

"Well." Jude smiles, his long arms coming to wrap around Connor's neck as to erase all the inches left between their bodies. "You _are_ the sap in this relationship but I would have never expected you to c-come here and, and d-do all of this." He gives a nod of his head towards the cushions spread across the floor probably meant for them to lay down later and the bowl of chocolates and flavored marshmallows that are just waiting to be devoured. Connor planned every single detail of this night. He made everything happen in a way that turns Jude into a puddle of mush. He could have just shown up and that would have Jude the happiest boy alive but Connor didn't _just_ show up. He planned a private prom. Just for the two of them. The one Jude was meant to attend with Connor before their temporary break up. Jude realizes there aren't words to express his feelings in a better way than this, so he gently closes the distance between their faces and presses one feather kiss on Connor's lips. He feels the outline of Connor's smile against his own and Jude brushes his nose against Connor's, whispering softly, _sweetly_. "Thank you so much for doing this. I love you."

Connor's gives a short intake of breath, still having to get used to hearing those words being put loud. Jude's nose brushes against Connor's once again, knowing that it's a gesture that helps to calm the raging storm of emotions filling Connor's chest.

"I can't believe you still blush over those three words! Connor, it's been almost _a year_."

"I am not blushing!" Connor retorts.

It only makes Jude grin more, the bashful smile playing over the edges of his mouth. "Of course you are. Look at your face turning red like the cutest tomato."

"Tomatoes are not cute, Jude." Connor pouts.

"You make the exception, baby."

" _I am not_ and you know, I love you too." Connor blurts out, heat rising in his cheeks as soon as the words leave his mouth. Jude beams at him, happy and carefree like he hasn't been in a while. He still can't believe Connor's actually here, in his room, sadly not for ever (although Jude wouldn't complain.) but for a while. The thought causes a question to pop in his mind. "Wait! How long will you stay here?"

Connor bites on his bottom lip as he tells him, voice borderline shy and hesitant. "I actually asked mom to spend the holidays here, with dad.. and you. I hope that's okay with you. I-Is that okay with you, right?"

In a lack of a perfect way to express with words how happy the news make Jude, his mouth crashes against Connor's in a fiery kiss.

That's the only answer Connor needs.

 

They are sprawled on the cushions being spread across the floor of Jude's room. Connor's holding him against him, his arm wrapped around him and Jude's sighing contentedly against his chest from time to time for being able to cuddle up with his boyfriend.

Connor's feeding him marshmallows while they watch for the millionth time _Mean girls_ and Jude really can't think of a better place he'd rather be in this exact moment. It's still astonishing to him that Connor set up the perfect homecoming dance for him. They've been dancing to the notes of Whitney Houston's songs for the most part of the night. Connor holding him close as his fingers played with his hair and whispering sweet things like how much he's missed being this close to Jude or that there's not a single moment of his day where he doesn't think of him and how much he's sorry for putting this distance between them. Jude lifted his face from where he was buried in Connor's neck when he felt the wetness of tears rolling over his cheek. He gave a wounded noise of distress watching tears spilling down Connor's eyes.

“Listen to me, you did what you thought it was best for you, okay? It's not gonna be easy and there are times where I just... I just wish things went in a different way but I want you to know that i'm proud of you, Connor. Okay?”

Connor nodded, his eyes fluttering shut at the soft touch of Jude's fingers stroking his cheekbone.

“I Just... I-I don't want to lose you.” Connor sniffed softly as tears kept streaming down his face.

“Look at me. Hey, Connor. Please, look at me." Connor did look into Jude's eyes and Jude saw so much love and fear in it that sent all the air out of his lungs.

"Not now or in a million years you'll ever lose me.” Jude promised.

 

 

Connor feels the air leaving his lungs as he laughs his ass off, watching Jude's eyes going wide in anticipation of a certain scene. Jude closes his eyes, murmuring. “Please don't.”

“Oh, come on. I kinda have to.” Connor murmurs with amusement filling his voice, his fingers gently stroking his hair.

“Could you not? Just for once?” Jude pleads with fake annoyance, biting back a smile.

“Baby, It's coming!”

“Oh no!” Jude squeezes his eyes shut, giggling softly in anticipation of Connor quoting a _certain_ scene of the movie.

  
_“She doesn't even go here!”  
_

"Oh my God you are such a dork!I can't believe I even put up with you!"

Both of them bursts out laughing because it's a thing they do whenever they watch this movie, like the two dorks they are. Perfect for each other in their own idiocy and happiness. Jude honestly wouldn't want it any other way.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow me on twitter](https://twitter.com/en_sky9) or [Tumblr](https://skyblue993.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated :)


End file.
